


被冻住的沙兔毛靴

by Nyamooo



Series: 冰海之下你们的心跳 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Cyberpunk, Large monsters, M/M, Masculine Bottom, Science Fiction, Sea Monsters, Younger Top
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyamooo/pseuds/Nyamooo
Summary: 极地海洋巨兽与人共生。女主视角臭屁小鬼x男妈妈
Series: 冰海之下你们的心跳 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999798





	被冻住的沙兔毛靴

改造卫星阿尔法，逃离战火纷飞的母星伊卡洛斯来到此地的人们已经常住了几个世纪。原本只是暂时的庇护所，匆忙中进行的改造并没能让这颗卫星完全适宜人们居住。利用从母星和邻居星球定期获得的有限物资，阿尔法星上的人们继续改造着这片临时的家园。在长久的努力下，广袤的荒野上形成了村落，又成长起了城市，并不断扩张——直到人们发现了一道无法跨越的鸿沟——大裂谷，一道环绕整颗星球的裂谷，并在裂谷内发现了不明的能量。进入裂谷范围内的物体会被这股能量解体，化成灰烬。它产生的原因没人能解释清楚，对它的研究也由于人员伤亡和资金不足而被迫中止。当然，大多普通人并不会在乎自己被一道鸿沟圈住的这件事，繁荣的城市里高楼林立，这足以成为他们的乐园。

远离城市喧嚣的一片荒芜之中，一架飞艇正向着北极飞去。青铁的外壳斑驳的锈迹，被风击打，发出吱吱呀呀的声音。一阵强风袭来，飞艇猛烈震动了几下。

“嗯……？？” 一名红发女子从污迹斑斑的破棉被中惊醒。昨天她还极度抗拒接触这床棉被，然而飞艇离北极盆地越来越近，她别无选择。从铁窗望出去，恒星照耀下的冰原散射出的白光模糊了星空与大地交合的边际，透明的天穹层下未成形的大气掩不住星空，让人时时刻刻都能意识到这改造卫星之外便是无垠的宇宙。而在这高空上看，地与天一样显得很远，繁星像是从地上溅起的雪粒一般，一切交融在一起。红发女子灵光一闪，她站到椅子上，向一侧弯下腰，脑袋努力扭向一边，将眼前的景色上下颠倒了过来。

“哇——”她不仅感叹。仿佛地是白色的天，星屑像下雪一般从“天上”飘落，融进了黑夜里。“简直和颠倒过来的飘雪玻璃球一模一样！”她看了一眼床头摆放的飘雪玻璃球，又望向窗外。

“你好吵啊……才睡了多久啊！” 对面床铺上发出不悦的哀嚎。

“外面都是雪啊！我只在资料影像里见过雪的样子！啊……好想摸一摸！”

“哼，等你到了那边，整天见到的都是雪，只有雪。跟你讲，两天就厌了。”同个隔间年长的女子干脆从被窝里起来，对着镜子开始洗漱。

“你怎么会那么清楚啊？那边不都是……嗯……”

“是啊，那边都是被流放的人。所以大小姐你也别忘了你现在是啥状况。”

“大小姐可用不着没日没夜窝在实验室里……”她从桌子上跃下，对着窗外叹了一口气。

这时，门上分出一道缝隙，裹成球形的食物从中间滚了进来，有一个靠在了红发女子的脚边。

接着缝隙间伸进一只手，向着年长的女子递进来一个背包。“涅萨小姐，您的旅途即将到站，请您准备好携带的物品。”门外是一位笑容可掬的女子，白色斜领的制服大衣下摆露出一截金属滚轮。涅萨接过背包，门外的女子便抽回了手，分开的门又融合到了一起。她继续用略显僵硬的语气对门内的另一个人说道：“戴芙拉小姐，请您稍作休息，下一站就是您的目的地。”随后她转向涅萨：“等一会儿飞艇停稳之后，您隔间内的下行通道便会开放，请您站到指示灯亮起的位置等待即可。”说完，她保持着相同的笑容，如同任务结束一样转身离开。

“好家伙，看不出来嘛，你是做了什么穷凶恶极的事情要被流放到中心地去啊？”涅萨把几件衣服和生活杂物塞进背包里，环顾四周看看有没有什么落下的东西。

“什么意思？你怎么知道我要去哪？”戴芙拉拆开食物的包裹，焦黄色的物体散发出人工添加剂的气味。

“这里下去的人呢，会被送到冻土教养所，还算不上特别冷的地方。虽然说是地下，一年见不得几次光，但至少有个屋顶罩着，人能活着出来。”涅萨背着背包，等飞艇停稳之后站到了亮起的下行通道口，“你那要是去再远，指不定就是给你扔雪地里自己想办法去了。”

脚下的圆台开始缓缓旋转下降，涅萨最后望了一眼愣在原地的戴芙拉，挥手道别。

“等下！让我也下去！”戴芙拉忽然回过神，扑向地面上正要闭合的通道，重重地撞在入口处，用手伸进余留的空隙里——扒不开，手指怕是要没了！最后一刻，她抽回手，坐在地上捶打着既已闭合的通道。

“混蛋！该死的真要命！”她又蹦了几句粗口，捡起手边的不明食粮朝门上扔去，那东西接触到门，呲地一声弹了回来，只剩下了焦黑的半个。

她蜷缩在铁皮椅子上，掰弄着黑乎乎的脚趾。被送上这架飞艇前，她被软禁于家中度过了一年的时光。以前除了实地考察科研数据之外几乎不出门的戴芙拉根本不把这当回事，食物也每天有人送来，甚至能安心在家里把关于大裂谷辐射能量对建筑材料影响的研究论文完成。最开始她得知自己要被流放到北极盆地时，心中还有一丝期待，那可是一片有待探索的区域，对于科学家而言，没有什么比触碰未知事物更激动人心的事情。但是当时日临近，她时常蜷缩着坐在窗前，下意识地抠弄脚趾。过长的趾甲疏于修剪，再加上长期夜里无法入眠，有一次甚至扒掉了一颗指甲她才意识到自己在做什么。

这时，门口传来金属滚轮的摩擦声，先前的那个制服女子又来到门前，递进来一个背包。戴芙拉接过给她的背包，感觉很轻但是鼓鼓囊囊的。“戴芙拉小姐，您的旅途即将到站，请您准备好携带的物品。等一会儿飞艇停稳之后，您隔间内的下行通道便会开放，请您站到指示灯亮起的位置等待即可。”她说完与先前对涅萨几乎一模一样的话，不一样的是停留在脸上的笑容似乎有些许狰狞。戴芙拉没再看她，点了点头就坐回了窗前盯着下行通道，像是在戒备着那里随时会冒出什么怪物一样。

飞艇缓缓下降，摇晃了一下停稳，灯还没有亮。她不安地站起来，裹上防寒服，从床底摸出自己的沙兔毛靴子蹬上。她握了几下手掌，防寒服的手套太大了。这时，下行通道的灯亮了，她背起背包挪步过去，试探了一下圆台，站了进去。

缓缓下降的过程中，脚下逐渐感到凉意，还有细微风雪擦过腿边的感觉，呼出的空气在面罩上附了一层雾，沙兔毛靴踩到了地上，刚抬脚她就滑倒了。

地是灰白的冻土，薄薄的雪盖在上面。她从地上支撑起身子，太滑了她只好跪在地上一点点挪动。

“该死……要是带着防滑靴就好了。”

身后的飞艇发出呼呼的巨响，风带起的雪花弥漫在空中。戴芙拉躺在雪地上仰望着飞艇渐渐远离，留下自己一人在这片荒野上。

她翻找背包，里面有一个简易帐篷和一些食物和水。

也就足够维持一天左右。

这是要我怎么活啊？她心想着，继续胡乱地里里外外翻找，生怕落下什么。

没有别的。就这么点东西，连个生火的家伙都没。

完了球了，我这是直接被判死刑了。

她找到了一些扁平的石头，拍掉冻在上面的冰碴子，扔一块在结冰的地上当垫脚石。就这样一点一点走下去，她也不知道要去哪里，但总比待在原地等死要好点。在防寒服里也不至于冻死，但没有后续的食物就麻烦了。饿死的过程也太痛苦了，她不敢去想。

远处有两座低矮的小丘，她朝着那个方向走去。不知过了多久，那两座小丘却没见着变近。天色渐渐暗了下来，光暗相交的一线靠近了她，她加快了脚步，生怕落入黑暗的一侧。但终究躲不过时间的推移，天空原本被恒星光芒掩盖的星空显露了出来，西方式微的白光终被黑夜吞没。

在她担心没有光源该如何是好的时候，周围的却并不是完全黑暗的。地面上亮着荧光。她找到一个光点，发现那是一块矿石。她所知的发光矿石大多是因为生长在表面的荧光微生物，可她并不能确定那些微生物是否能在这样恶劣的环境下像这样大量繁殖。

她一边向前走一边捡起矿石仔细观察。专注于思考的她，没能意识到脚下的变化。啪嗒啪嗒的声音响起，她回过神发现自己正在水里，而且正一脚踩进一个深坑。好在她勉强保持住了平衡，没摔进眼前这片泛着荧光的水域。

眼前正是那两座小丘。她端详着这分散在水中的小丘，像是故意互相保持距离一样。到底是怎样的地质运动形成了这样的形态呢……

她正想着，却感到有座小丘似乎动了一下。很轻微的样子，她甚至一位是自己的错觉。可是水面上激起的波纹，虽然很细微，但足以扰乱荧光散布的样子。

难道是要地震了？

她赶紧向后退去，走着走着却感到自己脚下越来越沉重，最后竟然无法挪动了——被沾湿的靴子在急冻之下变得硬梆梆的，还和地面粘合在了一起。右脚也被冻在了里面。

忽然另一个小丘猛烈地晃动了一下，还伴着轰鸣声。没想到的是那个小丘竟然移动了起来，还是向着她的方向。

该死的脚被冻在里面，她死命地拽着右腿，大脑里鸣响着警报，心脏和小腹上的神经激烈地跳动。眼看着那小丘越来越近，她咬紧牙关使劲往外一拽，脚出来了，脚跟却撕去了一层皮。她重重跌在地上，身体立刻被恐慌驱使着向后爬，强忍剧痛想要远离这个地方。

这时那小丘一般的东西却一下子冲上了岸，怒吼着朝她张开了大嘴。

啊——

她听到脑海里的惊叫声，还来不及真的发出声音便晕了过去。

“喂，你还好吗！？” 在意识的边缘有人呼喊她的声音。

这里还有其他人吗……还是说我已经死了，意识已经回归智海，听到了其他被回收的灵魂的声音……右脚灼烧般疼痛，有东西黏糊糊的。过了一阵子貌似又觉得全身上下凉丝丝的，像是浸在水里，就跟小时候见过的母亲的实验室里那些泡在营养液里的生物一样。曾有一次她偷偷溜进实验室，不小心撞倒了一个培养器皿，碎了一地的玻璃中间躺着一个皮肤褶皱的小东西。她吓坏了，急忙把这个小生命抓起来想把它直接冲进下水道里，就当作什么事都没有发生。

而在手心里那个多条肢体扭在一起的未知生命在颤抖着，能感到细微的心跳。她努力遏制住剧烈的喘息，注视着那一团，眼睛还没完全形成，只有四颗像是矿物晶体一样的东西长在头顶——也不确定那是不是头。

是我的错才变成这样的……如果尽快放回营养液中，也许它还能活。

她心想着，翻出一个盒子，将它放进去。打开母亲的电脑，输入偷偷记住的密码，她开始搜寻培养液配方。

找到了！

那时的她经常跟着母亲学习使用实验器械，多少还有点自信。她对照着配制方法忙活了一阵子，最终摆在眼前的是培养器皿中盛着的自制营养液。

希望没问题……她祈祷着，把盒子里的小生命转移到培养器皿里。那小家伙刚接触到液体时扭动了两下，不一会儿就不动了。

哪里出错了？怎么回事？它不会死了吧！？

年少的戴芙拉跪在器皿前，看了一眼没有动静的小生命，低下头去呜咽着落泪。这时身后传来响动，母亲站在那里。

“你在干什么？”

“妈妈，我……它……好像……”

母亲拿起器皿，观察了一下。

“它还活着。”

“嗯！？真的吗？”戴芙拉跳了起来，仰着头望着液体包裹的小东西，“我配制的营养液成功了吗？”

“什么意思？”

戴芙拉揪着衣角，向母亲解释了过程。

“这样啊……那没办法了。”母亲捧起培养器皿，走进里面的隔间，那是专门用来处理生化废品的地方。

戴芙拉呆在原地，还没搞清楚什么状况。眼看着母亲出来，手里提着一个空的培养器皿。

“为什么啊？为什么就不要它了啊？” 她朝着母亲离去的背影大喊着。

“……实验的变量因为你……唔……总之它不能用了。以后你会明白的。” 留下这句话，母亲就离开了，剩下戴芙拉一个人被冰冷的实验设备围绕着。

“都是你的错，都是你的错！我们的同伴被杀掉了！” “都是你的错……” “我的同伴……啊……”

虚弱的声音从那个空缺了一格的架子上蔓延开来，戴芙拉感到自己被什么东西抓住了手脚，但是看不见，周围变得昏暗而又潮湿，像极了那个生化废品处理室的水槽……

“对不起！……对不起……”躺在狭窄木床上的戴芙拉呢喃着。

“她好像在说什么？你听到了吗？”坐在床边的男人给她换了一块冰毛巾敷在额头上。

“烧糊涂了瞎叫唤吧。”房间里回响着一个声音回应道。

“脚上的伤也不知道是怎么搞的……”男人看了看戴芙拉包扎起的右脚，检查着纱布是否需要换。

“那我看到她的时候，她好像右脚被啥东西咬住了，动弹不得。可能使劲拽出来的时候搞伤了吧。”房间里的声音说道。

“要是被溪蛇咬伤那可麻烦了，那东西的毒还会伤脑。”

“哈哈哈那岂不是醒过来是个傻子！”

“喂，她还挺惨的好吗。”

“我可是看到她从铁气球上下来的哦，听说那个铁气球送来的人总是奇奇怪怪的。”

男人耸耸肩，起身给自己倒了一杯热奶茶。

“喂，伊克，她好像醒了。”

“唔啊……不要砍我的手……”戴芙拉迷迷糊糊地说着。

“嗯？谁要砍你的手？”叫伊克的男人给她倒了一杯奶茶放在床头。

“噫！你是谁？我在哪里？我死了吗？”

“嚯，第一次见死人那么精神的。”房里的声音说道。

戴芙拉盯着伊克，他好像没张嘴说话。“你刚刚说话了吗？”

“啊，是我在讲话啦。”声音像是从墙壁里面传出来的。

“看来我真的死了，还能听到其他灵魂的声音。”戴芙拉摸了摸自己的脸。

“她是不是真的成傻子了？”

“你叫什么名字？”伊克用手在戴芙拉眼前挥了挥。

“戴芙拉。等下，我没傻，这个不是幻觉。你也能听到那个声音吧？”

“我当然能听到——另外，我叫阿德里克，叫我伊克就好了。”

“戴芙拉你好，我叫蒂亚。我们之前见过面哦！”又是那个回响在空中的声音。

“我没明白，你们在戏弄我吗？”

“嗯……你是被飞艇送来这里的……远陆过来的人？”伊克问她。

“远陆……我还在北极盆地吗？”

“是的是的没错！你现在在冰海里呢！”蒂亚的声音回答了她的问题。

“那么，蒂亚是你的人工智能管家吗？”戴芙拉问道。人工智能管家一般是铺设在房屋内的家庭生活管理系统，包括调节室温和空气湿度、监控气压、自动烹饪（一般水平）、网络购物、控制家电等等。通常通过语音交流，也可以为人工智能管家设置全息投影的外观。

“你们远陆人的高级玩意儿这边可没有。不过蒂亚也不赖就是了。” 伊克顺势摸了摸“墙壁”。

“蒂亚是……” 戴芙拉环顾四周。

“你一个人在雪野里的时候，蒂亚发现了你。她好像看到你被什么东西咬到脚了，就想帮帮你，结果你晕过去了。那时候我刚好出去打猎了，回来就看到你躺在蒂亚嘴里。”

“你等下，蒂亚难道是……是我看到的那个小丘一样的东西？还把我吞掉了！？”

“什么小丘啦！是雪鲸！脑袋浮出来呼吸新鲜空气正好看到了你！”蒂亚尖声呼喊着回应道。

“我们现在就在她的肚子里。”

“不是肚子！是外肺！”蒂亚又惊呼起来。

“我又觉得头晕了……”戴芙拉感到脑袋处理不过来信息，把脸埋进了手掌里。

“别担心，蒂亚她，雪鲸一般不会随便伤害人，只有很少极端的情况下……上万年的演化也敌不过一时的意外吧。”

“也就是说，你们是和雪鲸一起从伊卡洛斯过来这边的吗？”

“嗯。”伊克沉默了一阵，“伊卡洛斯啊，也不知道蒂亚在那边留下的小宝藏怎么样了。她啊，可喜欢收集沉船尸体上留下的遗物，也不管是不是值钱。她有一堆尸体上揪下来的袜子，用她吻前的那一点尖尖儿，还得小心别把尸体弄烂了。现在怕是埋在沙子底下都被其他小鱼小虾吃散了。”

戴芙拉出神地听着眼前这个莽熊一样的大块头男人讲述着遥远星球的记忆。

“那么，你是为什么来到这里的呢？”伊克递过一杯奶茶给戴芙拉。

“谢谢你……呃……我以前是，嗯……我是个科研人员，总之发生了一些事故。”戴芙拉捧着杯子，凝视着与自己手上肤色相近的暖饮荡漾开的一圈波纹，深吸一口气。身边的伊克并没有再追问，他起身将煮茶的水壶放进水槽里。“你伤好之前，不如先留在这里吧。”伊克拎起一些物品放在木床边，“这好像是你的东西。”

鼓鼓的背包，防寒服，还有一双沙兔毛靴子，右脚那只瘪塌塌的由里向外翻，像被什么东西碾过了一样。

“这靴子在这儿可不经用，先用我备用的靴子，这几天看看能不能猎到绵海豹或者毛球海豹，皮做的靴子能扛得住平日里的天气。”

“这实在是太麻烦你了……我一个陌生人也犯不着你那么劳心。”

“也不是什么劳心，毕竟想在这里活下去，多个帮手总没坏处。”伊克从柜子里掏出一个睡袋和几叠毯子，“今晚你就先躺这儿吧，边上还有个空的腔室，明天顺道去凑点材料能组点床啊小家具什么的，到时候你再搬那边去。总之明天有好些活儿要办呢，早点睡觉吧。”

两人道完晚安，伊克便掀开挂在腔口上的一层帘幕走了出去。

戴芙拉盖住了矿石灯，四周昏暗了下来。她伸手触摸着柔软的腔壁，还无法相信自己正躺在一头巨兽体内这件事情，以后也许要与这只巨兽一起度过一段长久的时光。还有伊克，要是没有他的帮助，她现在已经孤身一人在雪地里变成一具冻僵的尸体了。

她能感到缓和的起伏，是蒂亚在缓慢地下沉，伴随着沉吟。过了一会儿，外面透进微弱的光亮，戴芙拉发觉自己像是处在巨大的磨砂玻璃窗前，哈一口气再用手抹开，就能清晰地看到外面。

海底矿石青紫的光照射在水下的冰山上散成一弧霓虹灯般的光圈，在那朦胧之中，还有另一头雪鲸，伴着蒂亚一起绕着圈，他们时不时发出低沉的鸣唱，一来一往。他们互相吐泡泡，然后将身体靠近，贴在一起，随后的鸣声也变得高亢了起来。

戴芙拉意识到了什么，捂了捂自己的脸，然后回到木床上合上眼。

清晨的阳光驱散了梦境，刚才还能努力回忆起梦的内容，揉了揉眼睛的功夫就完全想不起来了，只剩下一点余味。戴芙拉坐起来，虽然透过蒂亚半透明的肤质不太看得清外面的样子，但是能察觉到外面景色是静止的，也没有感到游动的起伏感。她起身走动，发现另一个腔室里只有叠整齐的睡袋。一切都非常安静。

“蒂亚？蒂亚你醒着吗？”

戴芙拉轻手轻脚走动着，意识到了自己似乎遇到了一个“小”问题——她不知道怎么出去。

“那头感觉越来越黑了，应该是通往……不知道什么身体结构总之感觉不太对。这边有照明，看看有没有什么出口……”她自言自语道。

这时她发现了一个孔洞，她伸手探了探，感觉那边凉飕飕的，又像从锁孔探视一般望进去，光线虽然不明朗，但是能看到是外面白茫茫的样子。她先将脚戳了过去，踏到坚实的落脚处以后才安心把头和身子都送出去。

“呣——！”蒂亚突然叫唤起来，身子翻转了几下。刚钻出来的戴芙拉还来不及思考自己身处何处，就被颠了下去，顺着侧鳍咻地滑到了地面上。

“呣呜——”蒂亚察觉到了滑到地上的戴芙拉，又不住地鸣叫起来，在水里的半截尾巴扑腾着，溅起的水花淋了戴芙拉一身，她整个人从头到脚被浇了个透，坐在地上使劲咳嗽。

这时水里钻出了另一头雪鲸，脑袋靠上岸张开嘴，伊克一边穿上背心裹上毛皮外套从里面走了出来。

“你没事吧？”他见戴芙拉冻的瑟瑟发抖，赶忙扶起她送进了另一头雪鲸的大口里，“先在这儿等等。”

他安抚了一下戴芙拉，接着又走向蒂亚。“你怎么回事啊，这又是叫唤又是溅人家一身水的？”

“我本来好好地在岸上晒着太阳打着小盹，结果那个臭小鬼！她从我肺孔里钻出来！我能不难受吗！你倒是好，半夜里溜出去没影了，要是你能在，她能到处乱晃悠吗？” 蒂亚用吻前端的凸起推了推伊克的肩膀，庞然大物即使是如此小心翼翼的动作也让壮实的大汉向后倒了下去。

伊克坐在地上，挠了挠后脑勺，叹了口气：“这下麻烦了。” 

这时，身后传来察察的脚步声。

“你就不该随便捡宠物回家。” 

伊克扭头，只见被粉毛皮袄裹得严严实实的戴芙拉趔趄地走来，她身后一个少年用一根末端细窄的骨棒推着她。那少年的双膝下接着金属的义肢，并不灵活地行进着。

“哦，来了阿古那混小子。” 蒂亚对着名为阿古的少年抬了抬上颚，露出前排的尖牙。

“刚要给莫亚剔牙，就看到这么个家伙蹲在他嘴里。来，赶紧领回去。” 阿古推了推哆嗦着说不出话来的戴芙拉，来到伊克面前。

戴芙拉披着干净的厚实皮袄，可裤子和内衣还湿冷地粘在皮肤上，脚冰凉得甚至感觉不到还未愈合的伤口。她颤巍巍走到蒂亚宽大的下颚前，蹲下来轻轻抚摸覆盖了绒毛的皮肤。“对……的……对不起，是我知识有限还……到处乱跑，我以后会注意……”

“行了，我知道你想说什么。”蒂亚打断了她。

“真的很冷……能让我进去换身衣服吗？”

“那是当然不能了。”蒂亚抛下这句话，便挪动身子，滑向水里，留下一阵波浪，消失了踪影。

被抛下的两人此时正站在另一头雪鲸莫亚的口腔里。

“哦，我刚才听到蒂亚在抱怨，然后她就向中央瀑布的方向去了，不过她也没说具体去哪里，也有可能会停歇在红雪高地，也有可能去浚流冰川。”莫亚平缓的声音回荡在周围。

“他们是想问能不能在我们这儿呆几天，并不是想确定蒂亚到底去哪里了。”阿古一边帮莫亚剃着牙缝，一边解释道。

“不，这，我当然也想知道蒂亚去哪了……”伊克连忙补充道。

“呆多久都没问题呀，蒂亚的小伙伴当然都欢迎——奥古斯特不反对就行。”

“嗯……我想想。倒也不是不行。” 他瞥了瞥伊克，“唔……要是把她扔雪地里冻成冰棍儿，怕是会被念叨好久。既然如此，给莫亚剔牙的任务就交给你了。常规三天一次，每次吃完东西就额外加一次。”阿古将手里的骨棒递给戴芙拉。

“但她才来两天，还不会这些事。不如我来吧。”伊克说道。

“那正好，教她的任务就交给你了。另外我和莫亚的食物，也拜托你了。”阿古在他胸前点了两下，接着走进了一侧的腔道里。

戴芙拉握着中段宽如手腕末端细如手指的骨棒，思索着如何开口表示抱歉。

“唔……我可以帮莫亚剔牙，或者其他任何杂活，好让我们能留在这里直到蒂亚回来。”

伊克想了想，点点头。他找来一盏矿石灯，帮戴芙拉照着需要清理的地方。

“戴芙拉，你说过你是科学家，我以前也和几个远陆来的科学家有交流过，他们对我们冰海人的生活习性很有兴趣。但是让我很不解的一点就是，他们几乎只会找我或者阿古或者其他‘人’询问，而很少去找蒂亚或者莫亚或者其他雪鲸交流。最开始我以为是语言问题，雪鲸们说人的语言有时候的确会有点不通顺，还会夹带他们自己的语言，有时候他们是故意的，觉得和人这样交流很有趣——牙龈缝儿里面你得稍微用力一点，别担心他们会疼，再往里边点。”伊克边聊着边告诉戴芙拉如何清洁。

“啊，呃……这是吃了些什么东西……” 戴芙拉把抠出的又是毛又是石子的东西抖进铁桶里。

“银斑海豹的肥肚子配上凉石滩的冰碴子，嗯～可是美味。”莫亚回应着。

“好吧，我也不需要知道那么具体……伊克你刚刚说到哪了？”

“唔，我是想说，我不是很理解既然那些科学家想要了解我们和雪鲸的共生关系，为啥不也去问问雪鲸，只是问我们的话，也只能了解一半，不是么？所以就有点好奇，你也是科学家，不知道你有没有什么见解。”

“可能他们想要了解你们冰海人的生活，雪鲸并不是他们关注的重点吧。”

“你是说他们想了解‘寄居人’的生活？虽然我们不太用这样的称呼，对双方来讲都不是很尊重的样子……但是你要是说冰海人，那就是包括了人和雪鲸。”

“哈，那不是变成冰海人鲸了。听起来怪别扭的。”

伊克不解地望着戴芙拉，戴芙拉也疑惑起来。两人面面相觑着继续忙着给莫亚剔牙缝。

“她是想说雪鲸不是人。”阿古握着茶杯走了出来，检查似的仔细摸了摸莫亚的牙齿。

“你这种说法有点奇怪。”戴芙拉歪着头看向阿古。

阿古反问道：“哦？哪里奇怪了？”

“就像是在说，唔——就说银斑海豹不是人，那不是显而易见的吗？”戴芙拉解释道。

阿古绕过半满的铁桶，走到口腔的另一边。“你了解伊卡洛斯邻近的云盖星吗？” 

戴芙拉专攻生命科学，自然也对其他星球的生态系统有不小的兴趣。她想了想，回答道：“没有亲自去过，不过也看过不少关于云盖星的书籍和影像。那是个充满剧烈风暴的星球，地表主要是水体和岩石。地表水和大气水的循环过于迅速，就形成了‘移动水域’。云盖星的特征是在两极区域风暴较弱处比较稳定的大气云层，在宇宙中看就像是两个盖子。”

“有意思。我听说那里也有居民呢。”伊克将的矿石灯靠在桶边，加入到了这个话题中。

“是哦，云盖距离地面两千到五千米的区域是现代云盖星人居住的地方。目前他们大部分住在南部云盖的边缘区域。北部由于气候较为潮湿，虫兽肆虐，居住的人比较少。”戴芙拉继续讲解道。

“原来如此。我有点好奇，生活在高空云层内的人们是什么模样的呢？”阿古接着问道。

“唔……云盖星人称自己为伞羽人。他们个头比较小，大概只有我们的一半身高，甚至更矮小。脖子较长，上面长有宽阔的多层羽毛构成的伞翼，能让他们在空中悬浮或者随着气流滑行，收起来的时候则能完全将身体和四肢包裹在里面。他们的上肢比较健壮，而下肢纤细，末端长有用于平衡的散状羽毛。”

“哈，那不就是奇怪形状的鸟吗？”阿古挑起眉毛提出自己的疑问。

“不，不能这么说……他们能理解抽象概念，有自己的语言也能学习外星种族的语言，并且建立了自己的文明……”

“所以说，区分是不是人，重点在于……有没有脖子啊。原来如此。”阿古慢悠悠地点着头，略有所思的样子。

“……我不明白你想说什么。”戴芙拉从阿古身上移开视线，低头扫视着周围的一切——莫亚血红的口腔沾了不少剔下来的污垢。

“行了，闲聊就到此为止了。”戴芙拉见阿古敲了敲莫亚的牙让他张开嘴好让自己出去。伊克在身后递给她那件粉毛皮袄，说道：“披上外套，我们也出去吧。”

戴芙拉从牙龈缝隙里跳下，伊克提着铁桶也紧随其后。她感到脚下开始震动，莫亚仰起头向后滑去，然后沉进水里。

“他不会也抛下我们不管吧！”戴芙拉深吸一口气惊呼道。另外两人并没有看她，也许是地面和水波的声音掩盖了她的呼喊。

莫亚并没有离开，只是在水面下张着大嘴旋转身子，嘴里的污垢搅在水波里浮出水面，又随着混着漩涡的波浪渐渐散去。

“呼——唔——”莫亚探出头，呼了几口气，“哈，舒服多了。谢谢你，新来的小朋友。外面太冷了，请进来吧。”

白昼已退去，天空一侧留下的暗淡余晖中，母星伊卡洛斯投来淡蓝色的目光，注视着这片广袤的雪域，向西延伸的断层冰川，向中心汇聚的河流，散布其中的岛屿，还有那一点矿石灯光消失在一头巨兽的嘴里，以及远处另一头巨兽正被一队渔船包围。

  
  
  



End file.
